


In Another Life

by star_is_sad



Category: RWBY
Genre: Advice, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Canonical Character Death, Casual Sex, Cigarettes, Depressed Qrow Branwen, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Pre-RWBY, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen-centric, References to Depression, Rhodes is a good partner, Smoking, Talking, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: A look at Qrow and Rhodes' relationship of the past.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Rhodes (RWBY)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little 'what-if' fic about if Qrow and Rhodes had a relationship in the past and what exactly happened between the two men. 
> 
> Rhodes' death is discussed in this fic, as is what could have happened to summer.

Qrow had done this dance many times before. Whenever Qrow was in the area he’d let Rhodes know, he’d book them a room in some nice hotel and they’d spend the night together. It was a common enough occurrence, especially with how much Ozpin had him up in Atlas now, and Qrow did not find himself complaining. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Qrow made his way through the bustling hotel, glancing around at the many patrons that night. He turned to the bar, seeing the man he was looking for already sat down, having a drink. With a small smile, Qrow approached, sliding into the bar stool beside Rhodes. 

“What’s a huntsman like you doing in a place like this?” Qrow teased with a smirk, earning a small chuckle from the man beside him. 

“About time you got here.” Rhodes returned, sipping whatever drink he had in his glass. “Can I get you one?” He offered Qrow who shook his head.

“You know I don’t drink.” He replied, Rhodes shrugging in response. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to ask.” He said, glancing at the weapon still strapped to his back. “Still on those ‘top secret’ missions you can’t tell me about?” Rhodes asked, half teasingly, half serious.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t be too salty about it if I were you. Those are the only reasons I can make it out here in the first place.” Qrow said, fiddling with one of the rings on his fingers. He was pretty wound up and needed this more than he realised. 

“Then I’m thankful for them.” Rhodes said with a small smile. 

They'd been doing this for a while now, well over a year at least, and Qrow would be lying if he said he didn’t get a little bit excited every time he saw Oz was sending him out to Atlas. He looked forward to these meetings with Rhodes, not just for the sex, though that was a plus, but because he got along with Rhodes a lot more than he did most people. 

With another glance to Qrow, Rhodes finished off his drink in a large gulp before standing from his stool. He paid for his drink and motioned for Qrow to follow him. 

“Rooms ready.” He told the other which was enough to get Qrow out of his own chair and tail Rhodes up the stairs to one of the many rooms. 

He watched as the larger man unlocked it and stepped aside, allowing for Qrow to enter first. They quickly fell into their common routine, sharing passionate kisses and hot touches and finished with them both laid in bed, their limbs wrapped around one another as they spoke. 

“You know those things will kill you one day.” Qrow spoke nonchalantly, watching as Rhodes puffed on a cigarette. The man raised an eyebrow as he blew out smoke, keeping one arm wrapped around Qrow as the other only lifted the cigarette back to his lips.

“Among other things, yeah.” He replied with a small smirk. After a few moments of silence, Rhodes spoke once more. “You seem more chipper than usual.” He pointed out.

“Summer just gave birth a few weeks ago.” He said, a fond smile coming to his face. “I’m now a proud uncle of two nieces.” That was enough to make Rhodes smile too before a chuckle slipped by his lips. 

“You’re getting sentimental in your old age, Qrow.” He teased, earning a light punch from the younger huntsman. 

“Very funny,  _ old man _ .” He returned. “I’m still a hell of a lot younger than you.” 

“Yeah, you’re right there.” Rhodes said, leaning over to sub out the cigarette. “But I am happy for you, it’s good to see you smiling.” With a warmth in his chest, Qrow leaned over and kissed Rhodes gently, a smile still tugging at his lips. For the first time in a long time, Qrow thought perhaps things could work out for him. 

_ For the first time in a while I thought, maybe, maybe I could be around somebody- _

As Rhodes walked into the hotel, the first thing he noticed was Cinder stood at the top of the stairs, carrying towels through the hotel. The young girl stopped when she saw him and he offered her a smile, one which the girl returned before quickly getting back to work.

He’d been training her for a few years now. He’d drop by the hotel, even when he wasn’t meeting Qrow, to train her.

That night however, he was there for one man. Qrow had let him know he was in the area, he’d sent him a message through his scroll, if not a brief one, and was surprised to see Qrow sitting at the bar. 

As Rhodes approached, he could tell something was off in the air before he’d even seen the drink in the man’s hand. 

“Qrow.” He spoke, the others' heads slowly moving to look up at the man now stood beside him. 

“Hey, Rhodes.” He replied, voice rougher than usual. “Want a drink?” He asked. The older huntsman looked sceptical, his gaze trailing over the many empty glasses littered on the bar.

“I thought you didn't drink?” He asked, though was only met with a small shrug and Qrow downing the rest of his glass. The smile he’d seen during previous meetings with Qrow was all but gone now, replaced with something else; with mourning. 

Rhodes took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on Qrow’s shoulder, one that had the other man tense. 

“What happened?” Rhodes asked, his voice gentle as he slipped down onto the stool beside Qrow. The other huntsmen only lower his gaze at the question, pain rippling through his body. 

“She’s gone.” He replied, hand clutching his empty glass tightly as he spoke. “Summer. She’s MIA, but I know she’s not coming back.” Rhodes felt a heaviness in his chest as Qrow said this, knowing how much the other man cared about his team, his _ family _ . 

“How long has she been gone?” He asked, keeping his voice calm and gentle for Qrow. Qrow kept his gaze on the bar, a shaky breath leaving his mouth as he spoke again.

“Nearly six months.” Qrow answered. He then glanced to the side, giving the other man a better opportunity to look over him. 

Qrow looked tired, that was the first thing Rhodes picked up on. Then it was the redness of his eyes, like he’d been crying, which Rhodes had no doubts about. 

“Drinking isn’t going to help.” Rhodes said to him, looking Qrow firmly in the eyes now. “It’ll hurt you in ways nothing else could.” Qrow found himself letting out a weak laugh at that, shaking his head at the others' sentiment.

“I’m already hurting, Rhodes.” He told the other man, feeling his vision blur as his eyes filled with tears. “Summer is gone, Raven ran, Tai is barely keeping things together for the kids and I don’t know what to do-” Qrow said, his voice breaking at the end. He averted his gaze quickly, squeezing his eyes shut to try and avoid the tears from falling. 

Rhodes saw how broken Qrow was. He saw a man in desperate need of help and advice, and he’d try his best to give it to him. Standing from the bar stool, he looked back down to the other huntsman. 

“Come on.” He said, Qrow lifting his head to look back to Rhodes. “We’ll talk about this in private.” Qrow slowly nodded his head, slipping out of his own seat with a stumble. Maybe he’d drank more than he’d realised. Fishing out his wallet, he paid for his drinks before following Rhodes to their regular room. 

As the door shut behind the two of them, silence filled the room till Rhodes slipped his weapons off of his back and placed them beside the door. Qrow did the same and made his way over to the bed, sitting down and placed his head in his hands. 

Rhodes watched him. It was strange seeing Qrow like this, it seemed like an entirely different man to the one he’d met with previously. He slowly approached and sat by Qrow's side, wrapping a gentle around around the other and held him close. Qrow seemed quite receptive to the touch, thankfully, and Rhodes kept him close. 

“You mentioned that Raven ran?” He asked softly, Qrow nodding gently as he rested his head against the other's shoulder. 

“A few months ago.” Qrow answered. “She couldn’t handle Summer being gone and left Tai and the kids. Her own damn daughter.” He said, anger coming through in his voice. Qrow was angry, and sad, and hurt. Hurt by a lot of things.

“Tai isn’t taking it well either?” Rhodes asked and Qrow lowered his gaze.

“He’s trying his best, trying to keep strong for the girls, but it broke him.” Qrow explained. “I want to be there for him but…” he trailed off before finishing his sentence.

“But what?” He asked, hand gently rubbing at Qrow's shoulder to try and sooth him. 

“It’s my fault Summer’s gone.” Qrow admitted, small tears slipping down his face. “She told me she was leaving for a mission just before she did. I told her I thought we should go as a team, but she didn’t listen. I didn’t say anything to Tai or Raven till she had already been gone a week.” 

“You think Tai blames you for that?” Rhodes asked, frowning slightly. From what he’d heard of Taiyang, he was a kind man, and certainly not one to pass blame onto others. 

“He hasn't said as much in words. But the way he looks at me, like I’m a disease or something, it’s got me thinking maybe it is best if I keep my distance.” Qrow said sadly. “You know about my semblance, about what it can do to the people around me. It really makes it hard not to believe that this is all my fault.” He admitted. 

“This isn't your fault, Qrow.” Rhodes said firmly, though there was still a softness to his voice. “You can't put this all on your shoulders just because of your semblance. Sometimes these things just happen. You didn't force Summer to leave, she chose that on her own accord.” 

“I just wish I’d done more to try and make her stay, or at least brought us along with her.” Qrow replied.

“And left those kids without a father? Or an uncle?” Rhodes returned which made Qrow lower his gaze again. After a few moments of silence, the huntsman spoke again.

“You can’t change the past, Qrow.” He said gently. “But you can help them now. Help your brother, help your nieces, and help yourself. That’s all you can do.” Those words resonated with Qrow in a way he hadn't expected. It made him want to be there for Tai and the girls, to try his best to be what they needed right now. 

“Thank you, Rhodes.” Qrow spoke softly, feeling a lot better after getting that off of his chest. 

“I’m here for you, whenever you need me.” 

_ -anybody, without my Semblance making it… complicated. _

A shiver ran down Qrow’s spine as he walked through the streets of Atlas. No matter how much he travelled here he’d never get used to such blistering colds. Yet, he’d put up with them to see Rhodes.

He wasn’t quite sure what his and the other huntsman's relationship actually was at this point. It wasn’t as if the two of them could actually date, not with their jobs and how much they travelled. He supposed they could do long distance, but Qrow wouldn’t expect the other man to wait around for him, that was unfair, even if Qrow didn’t have eyes for anyone else.

Rhodes had been there for him when he was at his lowest. Had pulled him out of a dark place, and sure, things still weren't perfect, he still had his problems, but they were made a hell of a lot easier by having someone stable by your side. 

Rhodes had actually been one of the only stable things in Qrow’s life the past 7 years. It was a given that whenever they were both in Atlas they would always see one another. It wouldn’t always be sex, sometimes they’d talk into the early hours of the morning, they’d eat dinner or breakfast together, or just spend time with one another. 

Having someone like that in Qrow’s life had done wonders for him. Just having that bit of support, someone to lean on when he needed it, it kept him balanced. Rhodes let him know when he was going too far and brought him back on track.

Maybe in another life, himself and Rhodes could have had a normal relationship. A life where they weren’t huntsmen, where Qrow didn’t have one of the most important jobs in Remnant. 

It was late, very late, it being the only time Qrow could have gotten a flight, but Rhodes had told him that was alright, that he’d wait up for the other man. With a small sigh, Qrow turned the corner to their regular hotel, stopping as he saw Atlas soldiers patrolling the boarded off building and huge crowds gathering outside. 

Qrow made his way through, pushing past people to the entrance, only to be stopped by the two guards at the door. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but this is an active crime scene. I must ask you to leave.” One spoke to him. Qrow quickly grabbed his scroll out of his pocket and showed the men his huntsman license.

“What happened?” Qrow asked, worry clear in his voice. He had a bad feeling, one in the pit of his stomach. He needed to know Rhodes was ok, that was his top priority right now.

“Bodies were found in the back.” One guard spoke, keeping his voice low so only Qrow would be allowed to hear. Despite the late hour, the media were already surrounding the building. “Three women, one male.” 

Qrow felt his heart drop at that, like he somehow already knew. 

“Do we have any ID on the bodies?” He asked, trying to keep emotion out of his voice. He saw the guard look unsure of how much to say till Qrow shook his head. “I don’t need all of them, just- my friend, he was supposed to be here tonight. A huntsman, goes by the name of Rhodes. He’s a regular here.” Qrow explained, watching as the two guards eyed one another before one's gaze fell, the other gave Qrow a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry.” Was all the man said, the two words feeling like a punch to Qrow’s gut. After a few moments of stunned silence, he just nodded, slowly turning away from the two guards who watched the huntsman start to walk away. 

_ And now, it just feels like a childish dream. Gone... like everybody else. _

“Hey, Rhodes.” Qrow spoke, his voice quiet as he stood in the snowy park. He looked down to the small memorial plaque, not too different to Summers. The park was empty at this time, Qrow had made sure of it before entering, not wanting an audience.

“It’s been a while, huh?” Qrow asked, a sad smile coming to his face. He felt a small lump forming in his throat and tears well in his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” He admitted. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He cursed, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. “Why didn’t I get to say goodbye? Why does every good thing in my life leave?” He asked, almost begging for an answer, but obviously none came. He stood there in deafening silence for a few minutes, staring at the nameplate, thinking of the man he used to see, the things Rhodes used to tell him.

Qrow thought of what Rhodes may have told him now if he were here. He always gave the best advice. He’d probably tell him not everything was gone. He still had his nieces, he still had Tai. He had his work with Ozpin, that was meaningful to him, he was still able to do some good in the world. All of those things meant so much to him, he still had them.

“Still helping me now, huh?” Qrow asked, a more genuine smile coming to his face now. Snow slowly began to fall once more, it made Qrow shiver slightly. 

  
“I’ll see you around,  _ old man _ .” Qrow spoke, a fondness in his voice as he looked to the name once more.  _ In another life _ , he thought to himself before slowly walking away. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the fic, I hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
